The Orchard Part 1
by john6lisa
Summary: AU B&W this is the first 9 chapters that Dragonling posted.
1. Chapter 1

**The Orchard**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N I am posting the chapters that were originally posted by Dragonling 743.**

* * *

I sighed, stretching my legs out to the chair across from me, no one was going to be sitting at my table anyway. This dinky little town in the middle of nowhere Ireland. How could father have dragged me back here. I think I preferred America with it's Yankees, and memories of Sam. Of course, I was the oldest, and now that dad is senile I am the only logical choice. Damn Tracy and her brainless husband. No, he had to drag me here right after Sam's death, not even a month to mourn before news came.

Mom died, dad jumped off the financial deep end after the potato famine, and then Sam died in the line of duty. All culminating in me, Myka Bering, living on the same orchard I grew up in, taking my days off to go to town to talk to bankers and pay as many bills off as possible, and then resting in the public house, my feet on the perpetually empty chair in front of me, nursing my whiskey.

Sam would have laughed to see me sitting like one of the outlaws he chased as sheriff. Nothing like a woman in trousers drinking whiskey to set off suspicions. No one looking at me would have guessed I used to be a teacher, lecturing little boys, and the occasional girl on the complexities of simple algebra. It was not the most mentally stimulating of courses, but it put bread on the table while Sam was out. He'd disappear for days, chasing some yokel or another. The last time... Well he just didn't come back.

I shouldn't place so much blame on my father, I truly did love the orchard, the trees, the work. I had missed it while overseas, and he couldn't have known that issues with potatoes could affect our crops so harshly. The loans he took out made perfect business sense, but now all they did was cause me trouble. This morning had been an excellent example.

"Why can't you give me an extension?!" I had exclaimed loudly, drawing the attention of most everyone in the bank. Of course I had to open my big mouth. Everyone suspected I was struggling, but did they really need the extra evidence? "You know I am good for the money, but I need time to get the apples to market. Come on! My family started this town, the least you could do is give me a little-" I pleaded. Something I never do, damn Wells for putting me in this position.

"And this is our bank sister dear!" That voice. I knew that voice. I turned around to see that damn bastard Charles Wells standing in the center of the small bank, his arms thrown wide to show off his family's business. He was standing next to some dark haired woman, perhaps the sister we had heard all about. Yet another bad apple ready to fall from the tree.

I ignored the babbling official behind me, and stormed out. They weren't going to help me, no one ever did, not since Sam died, leaving me to deal with a senile father, and a flailing apple orchard. 1906 was not as pleasant as it used to be. My arm shoved into Charles, and he greeted me tersely, "Bering."

"Wells." I replied just as shortly. His sister, I assume watched me with a raised eyebrow, and a poorly concealed smirk. There are too many people named Wells in this town. All of them after my orchards. Sure it was the best land in town, but that didn't mean the vultures needed to keep me working day and night just to stay ahead.

Before the door closed behind me, I could hear his arrogant tones explaining to his sister, "That was the head of the Bering family I was telling father about. Insufferable woman, I'm sure she'll give in soon enough." I was grateful the door slammed before I heard her response.

I was broken out of my unhappy reverie by a soft Essex accent, clean, crisp and entirely unwelcome. "May I join you?" She asked softly, his sister of course. Probably here to confront me about buying the Orchard again.

"No. As you can see, I wish to be alone." I growled, I didn't bother looking up. It didn't matter what she looked like, she was just another grasping vulture stealing my time. I reached out to pour another shot for myself, but I was beaten by a soft long fingered hand. She measured herself a drink, and then refilled my glass. The nerve of that woman, "Who the hell do you think you.. Are.." My voice trailed off as I found myself staring into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Helena Wells-George, and you must be Mrs. Myka Bering Martino, interesting name you have." She smirked, pushing my legs off the chair to make room for herself. She leaned forward on her elbows, looking at me in the most curious manner with those dark eyes.

I stared at her for a moment before I pulled myself back together. She obviously hadn't been listening to her brother. She would learn soon enough, it isn't worth it to try and make friends with one of them. "I don't waste good whiskey on the Wells family." I informed her shortly, snatching up the bottle and turning on my heel. I left her sitting at the table that used to be mine. I scoffed aloud at her audacity, trying to be civil after all her family had done.

Once again I was given the privilege of shoving passed Charles Wells, this time on my room where no one could bother me. "Helena!" Charles snarled, "This is no place for a lady!"

"Pish tosh" Her glass hit the table, and I saw her flap her hand at him before leaving the pub herself. It seemed I wasn't the only one sick and tired of Mr. Wells' attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next few weeks were uneventful for me, tending to the farm, making repairs to the carts, something that hadn't been done in years. Readying everything for the harvest, I even tended mother's vegetable garden crawling around on my hands and knees, sweat dripping from my brow, tugging away some root vegetables for tonight's supper. It wasn't until the carriage rattled to a stop by the fence that I noticed the horse, no one around here owns a quality horse like that except the Wells family. I went back to work, they had nothing I cared about.

The hooves came down the road by my house, on my property. My head snapped up when I heard the soft giggle of a... little girl? I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, smearing my face. I looked up to see a horse and buggy next to my fence, a dark haired, dark eyed little girl smiled at me just as sweet as strawberries, I started to smile back until I remembered the driver, "Wells, what are you doing here?"

Helena smiled, "Why hello to you too Mrs. Bering Martino, it is such a warm, beautiful afternoon that I thought Christina and I would picnic down by the lake." I blinked, "Christina, this is Mrs. Myka Bering Martino." Helena nodded toward me, I came forward, reaching out my hand to greet the little girl "Pleased to meet you little Miss." I grumbled, I really was happy to meet her, but I disliked being giving permission to greet someone.

I did my best to smile as Christina shied away from me, probably put off by my grumbling. Helena smiled at me again, I wish she would stop, I don't really want to like her. "Do you know which way to the lake from here?" She asked pleasantly, then frowned a little, "By the way dear, you have a smudge of dirt on your face."

Great just perfect, "If you give me a minute to clean up. I can show you. How would you like that little Miss?" I turned to the little girl, offering her a cheeky wink, Christina gave a small giggle, "You want to pick some apples for your picnic while you wait? I'll be right out."

I came out of the house, wearing a fresh white, long sleeved blouse, some dark brown trouser, hair pulled into as neat a ponytail as my rebellious curls would allow. I pulled up my suspenders and looked at the little girl with a smile, "Let me get my horse." My smile faded as I locked eyes with Helena.

"Come now Mrs. Bering-Martino, there is plenty of room for all three of us." Helena patted the seat of the buggy, inviting me to join her.

"I have crop to get ready." I deflected, turning toward the barn.

"I will let you drive." Helena retorted with a smirk, seeming to just know how much I hated letting others be in charge. I stopped dead in my tracks, I glanced back to see the pleading look in the little girl's eyes. I sighed, there was no way I could deny someone so sweet.

I rolled up my sleeves and climbed in the buggy, "Its not far, the walk back will do me good." It's not like I was going to spend any time with them, I was just being polite. Like a decent person. I would stretch my legs walking back in time for the other hands to arrive in the orchard. No one would notice if I arrived a little late. Helena held Christina on her lap as we headed for the lake.

I halted the buggy near the lake, leading the horse to a nearby tree where it could graze to its heart's content. I picked a couple of apples from the basket and offered them to Christina,"Here little miss, this is for the horse." She took them, and I helped Christina get down from the buggy, the little girl rushed over to feed the horse. I turned to Helena,"I'm going now." Helena let out a soft curse, she had caught the hem of her dress trying to get down, I rolled my eyes, "Here, let me."

I helped Helena get down, listening to her grumbles, I realized we had a bit more in common than I thought. "My damn brother and his social proprieties, its a bloody picnic, not a ballroom dance."

We both rolled our eyes at the same time, "It seems your dear brother pisses both of us off." I smirked as I walked over to grab the blanket. I looked at her speculatively and decided I could stay to spread out the blanket under the big shade tree.

I finished and started to walk down the path that lead back to the farm house. Helena stopped me with the tug of her hand on my shoulder, "Please, at least let me thank you for all your help, come, join us Mrs. Bering Martino." I looked at her, searching for ulterior motives, but I was met with a gleam of sincerity in her eyes.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes, I was defeated, "Please, it's just Ms. Bering now."

"Excellent. I may have even brought some of that whiskey you are so fond of." Helena grinned. I almost wanted to accuse her of planning this. All three of us sat under the shade of the tree, eating lunch. I listened to the little girl tell fantastic stories of train and boat rides they had taken to get here.

"India?" I quirked my head towards Helena, who was smiling indulgently.

"Yes, it was a journey, my husband was a general in the army over there... Christina, why don't you go feed the horse some more?" Helena smiled at the child and shooed her off, turning back to stare at the ground, looking far less pleased now that her girl was out of sight. She really loved the child. "It was an arranged marriage, my father's idea, he was... Well, the army was his mistress, I really didn't mind much, we left each other alone. But when Christina was born, it changed everything for me, I didn't care about anything but her. He didn't really have much time for her, especially not after we moved to India." Helena added onto Christina's stories about living in India.

I rubbed her shoulder, understanding what she had gone through. Living practically alone for long stints only to receive a husband still thinking about his work. She paused. I guess it really didn't take much more explanation after her husband died, no family with enough to spare would allow one of it's female representatives to live alone with a child.

Everyone knew of the Wells, they moved into town just a few years before I came back, rich, recently ennobled for the many heroic acts performed by their family. "With Sam, he was my husband. He would leave for days chasing outlaws, and whenever he came back, he was preoccupied with the ones he hadn't caught yet. He never had time for a family." I hesitated.

Suddenly I noticed the how still the air was, I realized that that the two of us inched closer together while sharing our stories. Our eyes met, it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Helena lifted her hand to push back a stray curl that had come loose, breezing across my face. The sound of a splash of water yanked my eyes away from Helena's. A loud cry came from the lake.

"Christina!" Helena jumped up the same time as I did, we had been so lost in each other we didn't even see Helena's fragile Christina playing around the waters edge. I ran towards the scream, Helena racing on my heels. I saw the girl go under the water and dove into the freezing lake it's waters barely touched by the sun. Helena tripped over a rock, rushing to get up she saw me coming up from under the water, Christina in my arms. She had barely gone under when I got to her, but her tiny body was chilled, a harsh breeze freezing us both to the bone.

Before Helena could jump into the water I yelled at her, "Go and get the blanket, now!" She rushed back and grabbed it, running to wrap Christina up, hoping to stop her from turning any more blue, both her and I were shaking the from the ice cold lake water. "Take her, wrap her up, I'll get the buggy, we need to get her to the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I raced them down into the buggy, whipping the horse into action. We raced past the farm, heading to the Doctor's house nearby. Helena, tears falling from her cheeks whispered to the little girl, "It will be alright, mummy's here." I stopped the, buggy wrapping Helena and Christina in one big embrace, setting them both down to the ground.

"It will be okay." I had to believe that, just for now. The world slowed again, but Christina's shivers woke us up once more. I ran for the door, yelling, "Vanessa!"

"Doctor Caulder!" I screamed, running for the door, the older woman swung open her door.

"Myka what's going on...?" I rushed Helena and the freezing girl inside the house, The doctor took one look at her and was all business, "Get her out of those wet clothes." Vanessa ordered, grabbing a large quilt to wrap around the girl. "Hold her close, keep her warm. Now, what happened?" The Doctor looked at us both, her face disapproving.

"She fell into the lake." I admitted shamefaced. We should have been paying more attention, instead of getting all caught up with Helena's story.

"Someone should tell Charles I won't be meeting him for dinner this evening, I'm not removing Christina until I am quite sure she is in no danger of illness.." Helena faltered, remembering the general sentiment towards her family, "Unless you mind my presence Doctor Cauder."

"No, I've got a spare room for just such a situation." She smirks, bundling Christina up tightly, and starting up the fire from the embers on the hearth. "You should see this place around flu season, an absolute mess."

I shifted on my feet, I was soaked to the bone, but I felt bad for not paying more attention. So I gritted my teeth and piped up, "I'll go, I'd feel better for the exercise." Helena looked stunned, and opened her mouth to protest but it's not like anyone else could leave. I wasn't going to part Helena and Christina just because her brother is a selfish idiotic bastard. "It will be fine Helena." I left, hauling myself up into the buggy, no doubt Charles didn't know how to walk that far on his own.

The jarring, bouncing ride to the Wells' residence in town was unpleasant to say the least, but I was numb enough from the chilly breeze that I wouldn't ache all week. I knocked on the door, and was met with the housekeeper, a young chatty redhead, probably the only person in town who was willing to work for the Wells family. "Would you mind getting.." I grimaced, just saying his name was distasteful, "Charles? Tell him it's important."

She nodded, and left to get him. I'm glad she didn't ask me to step in, that would have been uncomfortable knowing I was ruining a perfectly good floor. I may not like them, but I wasn't some mannerless slob. Mr. Wells on the other hand, might very well be one. He came to the door with a smirk, and looked me over in a very ungentlemanly fashion, exclaiming, "My God woman, what happened? And here I thought the people in this backwater town had some class."

"Shut it Wells. I came because there's been an accident with Christina, and that's the only reason I am here". I snarked, flushing slightly under his gaze, I did not like the attention he was giving me, so what if he wasn't used to seeing women in trousers, that's no excuse to act like a pig.

"Well in that case I'm off." He snagged his jacket from the housekeeper's hands, and shoved past me, tossing one last jab over his shoulder, "By the way, drowned kitten is a good look for you my dear." The endearment sounded like something Helena would say, but from his arrogant lips the small gesture soured my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Do you even know where the doctor lives?"

He paused, "No. Is that an offer of assistances Ms. Bering?"

Of course he wouldn't know, he was the sort to order the doctor to come to him, "Get in the buggy." I growled, Pulling myself back up onto the uncomfortable seat. The smug fellow chose to disregard my order, and instead slid up onto the seat next to me. I was beginning to think he had absolutely no manners at all in his boorish skull.

"So what exactly happened to send Helena to the town doctor instead of home where she has family, and servants to take care of things?" He was absolutely insufferable, as if servants made up for not having a doctor. England must surely be more advanced than that backwards thinking.

"Christina fell into the lake." I grumbled.

"Looks like you fell in too." He chuckled. He laughed? He is actually laughing at a time like this, his poor niece could catch cold and die, but he was laughing because I was wet.

"I jumped in after her for your information, and if you are not careful sir, perhaps I shall send you in too." I replied curtly, my back straight, and my calm mask in place. This cockamammy could burn for all I cared. He didn't seem to mind my silence, of course, that's how women are supposed to be. Silent. I gritted my teeth and endured his open staring. I wasn't sure what the hell he was doing but if it took him too much longer to look away I was going to have him arrested for being a lecher.

I shuddered, and pulled the horse to a halt. "Here. Get out." The water dripping off my nose left a frozen trail, and at this rate, my clothing was going to freeze to my body, but there was no way I would enter the doctor's house with him on my tail. I would get changed and work just as always. Irish winds be damned.

"Always a pleasure Ms. Bering." Charles bobbed his head, and entered Vanessa's abode with that idiotic strut of his. I was glad to be rid of him. I tied up the horse, gave him a quick brushing, and then went home as fast as I could. These clothes really are starting to chill my bones.

The next time I saw Helena was a few days later, she had come to the orchard for some reason or another, and was talking with my foreman, Arthur. They were talking in low voices, and gesturing at the fields, Helena looked distressed. I came by with a bushel basket full of apples for myself and my father. We both preferred them greener, less sweet, so I always picked a bushel a couple days before the official harvest started when half the town came in to help.

It's a nice change from the monotony of pruning, and weeding, and watering everything. "Is there a problem I can help with?" I asked, pausing by Helena's side, the warmth of the sun on my skin felt good after freezing those few days ago.

"Yes you can." Helena snapped, snatching the basket from my hands and setting it down hard enough, I was sure the ones on the bottom would be slightly bruised. "You can go and sit down like a reasonable person! Haven't you any idea how poorly you look? You ran all over town in freezing wet clothes, and now you're working here. Myka what were you thinking?"

I rolled my eyes, the slight tremors in my hands, and the soft buzzing in my skull were nothing. "I'm fine Helena. Go back home. I've worked through worse."

Artie triumphed, "We both know that's a lie Myka. She's right, we can't have you getting sick right before harvest. We're fine here."

I shook my head in protest, but Helena was already steering me away, "Hey! Would you at least take me to my own home if you're going to assault me like this?" I exclaimed, pointing to the cottage hidden in the Orchard.

"Good to know you're going to be reasonable about this." Helena replied, turning us towards the cottage, her arm wrapped around my waist. Such a mother, unable to see anyone even slightly ill without needing to tuck them in. I followed her, rolling my eyes.

"Really Helena, I am just fine, can I please go back to work now?" I protested, clearing my throat of a small tickle.

"Indeed, and I have orange hair that sticks straight up. As you can see, neither is true." She snarked, steering me into my room.

"Har ha-" I coughed hard, the tickle growing quickly, it felt as if I had something caught in my throat. I braced a hand on her shoulder, and coughed against the other hand,, my body tensing with the effort as the air rippled through my throat leaving rawness behind. Breathing was starting to hurt, and Helena was getting concerned.

"Are you all... Dear Lord." She grabbed a handkerchief off the dresser and offered it to me to catch the small droplets of blood on my lips. The buzzing in my head became a roar, and I felt my body sway, as if it had grown ten or twenty feet. I coughed harder, more blood from my throat splotching the white cloth. It hurt to breath, I was gasping between coughs until everything started to move. Or was I moving? Helena caught me in her arms, looking scared. So chivalry isn't dead, I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N This is told through Helena's POV**

* * *

When Myka passed out, I laid her on the bed, and left for the doctor. Poor Vanessa was going to have her work cut out for her. Christina was just fine, but it seems Myka, poor dear did not with all the hullabaloo about my girl. She really is a sweet woman, I decided, jogging through the rows of trees to Arthur. "Myka is not well, please send someone to sit with her while I retrieve the doctor."

He nodded as I passed him by, and I heard him whistle, calling in one worker or another. They all seemed to communicate through whistles and such instead of talking. It seems a very solid system as the sharper notes pierce the air far better. Perhaps I shall have the chance to learn it.

By the time I reach Doctor Calder's home, I was quite winded, and I knocked weakly, gasping out Myka's poor condition. She rushed inside to get her bag, and looked at me questioningly, "No." I wheezed, "I've a mind as to how long she shall be ill, and I do believe she'll need a nurse. I'm off to get my affairs in order." She nodded and left on her horse. That woman was a good one.

I left for my house at a far more sedate pace, my legs leaden, and my lungs aching. I entered the silent halls of my new abode, nothing about it was really comfortable about it, nothing that screamed home. I strode upstairs to my room and touched Claudia's shoulder on her way out of Christina's room. "If you would not mind grabbing the trunk of my special clothing my dear? Ms. Bering has fallen ill and she needs assistance. I would appreciate it if you loaded it into the buggy without Charles' attention."

Claudia grinned and nodded, running off to do as I bid. She was a smart young girl, one of Charles' better choices in the way of servants. I could trust her to fetch my trousers and blouses without my brother knowing the difference. Poor fool seemed almost as stuck in the sand as your average ostrich. I changed swiftly, and heard a knock on my door. "Speak of the devil." I muttered, "Come in Charles."

He walked in as I stepped out from behind the changing screen in a far simpler dress, something I could change out of in a few moments. "Where the hell do you think you are going Helena? I just saw that woman, uh, whatever her name is, the redhead packing a trunk big enough to hold two weeks worth of clothes in the carriage. Are you planning on leaving for somewhere?"

"Yes brother." I sighed, "Ms. Bering has fallen ill after her run in with the freezing waters of the loch. I plan on nursing her back to health."

"You... Playing the nursemaid?" He raises an eyebrow, "Alright, jokes over."

"Charles, it never was a joke. You were just too blind to see certain things." I replied, brushing past him to get into her room. He was nothing more than an idiot.

"Wait, Helena! I wasn't trying to be insensitive. Please, let me come and help. I would not mind the chance to help Ms. Bering." He grabbed my shoulder, "Let me help." He offered.

"Fine." He wanted to help Myka? More likely try to get that land out of her. Good gracious the man was obsessed. I do hope Myka is going to be all right with this. "Grab some of the linens from that closet." I directed. I prayed he was going to be useful for once, instead of getting in my way.

He did as he was told, bouncing around like a small boy with a tote full of toys. I climbed into the carriage to find the chest stowed already, and my brother holding the reins. Of course. A woman isn't supposed to drive. I growled to myself, allowing him to take me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

We pulled up to the cottage to find Myka's father, along with the doctor and a woman I must assume was Myka's sister the alleged Tracy. The doctor came over to the buggy with concern, "Good, you're here Ms. Wells, she is not doing well, I think it would be a good idea to keep her isolated until I know more. , take your family back to the house, I will be there shortly."

Charles jumped down from the carriage, and sauntered up to the doctor, "Is there anything we can do?" He asked brashly, practically daring her to say he couldn't.

I caught sight of Mr. Bering swelling up in righteous outrage out of the corner of my eye. "What the hell are you doing here Wells? You drove my wife to an early grave now you're here to heckle my daughter?"

Before he could do anything rash, I took his arm and led him toward the family residence, "Please, Mr. Bering, Charles means no harm, I will handle him. Go, be with your family, I will be there shortly."

He dug his feet in, and between Charles and myself he replied, "She is my little girl, nothing can happen to her Mrs... Wait, who are you?" Between his confused look and Charles' glare, I knew that I needed to get everyone stilled down.

"It's Miss, Ms. Wells; Mr. Bering, my name is Helena, it was my Christina that Myka saved from the lake, I am here to look after your little girl and your family as payment for what Myka did." I looked over at Charles, trying not to glare, "Charles, be a dear and help unload my things, then be so kind as to go back home." With that I led the Bering family back to their estate.

While Charles finished up, grumbling under his breath I checked inside the cottage to see how Myka was doing.

A strong jawed, square shouldered man lifted his head up to meet my gaze, "How is she doing?"

I did not even know the name of this man, gently holding Myka's hand, "Is she going to be okay? Myka is like my sister, we grew up together in the orchard. We can't, I can't lose her." His worry warmed my heart, perhaps Myka was not so alone as she seemed.

I squeezed his shoulder, "I will do my best to make sure Ms. Bering is with us for a long time. Would you mind staying with her while I go tend to the family?" He turned to give me a smile, and I found myself forgiving him for not properly introducing himself, "My name is and you are?"

Never letting go of Myka's hand he offered a rough, work-worn hand, "Peter Lattimer, most everyone calls me Pete."

We shook hands, and his honest expression, and open posture screamed trustworthy in a way I had not seen in many years. My myka would be safe with him. Wait, she isn't mine... "Well Pete, you can call me Helena." He nodded, and I sighed, "If you will excuse me, I need to explain to her stubborn father that I am not here to destroy her life. I shall return shortly."

Without giving him time to respond, I took his cooperation for granted, and strode out the door. I smoothed down my simple dress, cursing my brother for his need to ensure I stay dressed in whatever was considered proper. I longed for a day when I would be free to wear what I choose without getting into rows with him. I prepared to knock, and sighed. I'm already invited, knocking would only insense them for wasting time.

I opened the door, and the scene before me caused a stutter in my family had gathered around the hearth, the doctor stood before them, trying to calm them. It was to no avail, accusations, and complaints were tossed back and forth like firecrackers. I Squared my shoulders and stepped into the fray.

Dr. Caulder glanced at me, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You know what? I'm just the physician, take care of the estate's affairs on your own. Send someone if anything changes." She passed me by with a muttered, "Good luck." And slammed the door behind her.

"Who is this woman anyway?" Tracy exclaimed, continuing their fight as if I hadn't entered the room.

Her husband clutched her hand, and looked furious. "I don't see what place she has ordering us into the house like little children, or taking care of Myka, obviously that is Tracy's job, and I will take care of the orchard while she gets better."

Mr. Bering scoffed, "As if an idiot like you could run an actual business. The only reason I allowed you to marry my little girl was because you made her happy. Don't pretend I have any confidence in your ability to live independently."

"Daddy! How could you say that about Kevin?" Tracy squealed.

"If we aren't going to take care of the orchard who is?" Kevin retorted, "Obviously not you. You ran this place to the ground, and Myka is the only thing keeping it going."

I had seen enough. "Oh shut up." I stepped into the center of the room, gaining the worst kind of attention from everyone. "Myka has fallen ill, and the best you can do is scream about how you all are inadequate? I would say so, it's no wonder Myka spends her time working, and drinking. You're all a bunch of pigs." How did such a sweet, affectionate woman come from this den of lions?

"Did you come here to insult us, or did you have an actual purpose Ms. Wells?" Mr. Bering emphasized my last name like it were a curse.

"Wells?" Tracy was incredulous, "What is she doing in our house? What was she doing with Myka?"

I raised my gaze to the ceiling, thank you Charles old chap, I shall owe you deeply for this. I folded my hands in front of me, and looked over each one of the people Myka had to call family until I came to rest on Mr. Bering, the man I had to convince. "I am here to inform you that I shall be taking over the accounts with Arthur, and I shall also be taking care of Myka since none of you can decide who is qualified enough."

"And what makes you qualified?" Kevin looked me over in a way I had seen a thousand times. I was a woman living in a man's world, and they assumed since they built the field, I had to follow their antiquated rules.

"I did the books for my family home while my husband was fighting in India. I have cared for many a sick child, and man, and I have yet to be offered an insult worse than sharing a last name with my brother. That is far better than anyone else in this room. Now unless you have something else to level against me?" I raised an eyebrow, leaving myself open for more derogatory statements. "Good, the first order of business is to tend to Myka. I will get together with Arthur in the morning, I trust you all can fend for yourselves while I am gone?"

I left them to their own devices, and entered the kitchen, looking for something to bring to Myka. Ah, that pot of stew should do the trick, I scooped up enough for Myka and myself, and I made my way past the lion's den. Seeing as no one had moved, I decided to give them something to do. "Mr. Bering, I'm sure I would be ever so grateful if you had a servant send over Myka's clothing."

Lugging the small pot across the Orchard, I decided that I would be cooking for Myka and myself. None of this nonsense. I stubbed my foot into the corner of the stairs, cursing Charles and this damn skirt. I couldn't see my feet at all.

Peter opened the door when he had heard me outside, "Here, let me help with this." He took the soup from my arms, and tucked his chin to hide his swollen eyes, the dear man had been crying. He carried the things in and motioned his head over to Myka, where Dr. Caulder leaned over the bed, my heart sank at the sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I had to hold back a gasp, choke down the wave of fear trying to burst free from my chest. Dr Caulder was behind my Myka on the bed, holding her over a chamber pot, vile rust-colored mucus spewing out of her with each bone chilling cough. Her glorious mane of curls was now drenched with sweat, the locks plastered to her forehead and neck. "Peter, go get some cold water, hurry." Dr Clauder's voice, and Pete rushing by me snapped me out of my trance.

"What do you need Vanessa?" I asked, my eyes scanned the room, I grabbed a fresh towel from the shelf, sitting down on the bed next to Myka I started to wipe her forehead and face. Her once shimmering emerald eyes were glazed, she blinked at me and started to open her mouth, but no words fell from those lips. I pressed a gentle finger to her lips, "Shhh darling, save your breath."

The Doctor got up, and Myka leaned into me, resting her head in the corner of my neck. Her chest labored to draw air in, her skin was as pale as the cliffs of Dover. "Helena, I will be right back, we need to take her gown off and lay Myka down on her stomach."

"Hey, I got the water, icy cold from the lake doc, where do you want it?" I cringed inside from that word 'lake'. If it was not for that damn loch, none of this would be happening.

"Thank you Peter, just set it down by the bed." The doctor turned to the young man, a small smile on her face. In Vanessa's hands were 4 small glass cups, as I was about to speak, Myka started to shudder, another wave of tremors raising up from her chest. Her weak frame burned in my arms. Myka started her coughing again, I reached down and grabbed the chamber pot, holding it on my lap, I guided Myka over to me. Her body heaved out the infection with each gut-wrenching convulsion. After a few seconds, that lay like an eternity on my shoulders, she slumped back into my arms.

"Pete...Peter!" I raised my voice, snapping him back to the here and now. "Peter, take this and clean it out please."

His eyes were bloodshot, and his bottom lip quivered. Steeling himself against the emotional exhaustion, he squared his shoulders, "I'm on it." When the door closed behind Peter, Vanessa came over and helped me remove Myka's sweat soaked dressing gown. I dampened the towel with the water, and rubbed the cool cloth over Myka's searing skin. I pulled down the sheet of the bed and the doctor and I laid Myka face down on the bed.

When Pete came back inside I directed him to place the pot back down by the bed, I squeezed his arm, and led him to the door. "Peter, thank you for all your help, but there isn't much more you can do right now. Go home to your family, I will see you in the morning." I gave him a soft smile and slight bow of my head as I led him to the door.

Tears pricked at my eyes before he had even taken two steps, just the little bit of help he had provided was appreciated. Now things were one step closer to resting Myka's life in my hands. Rubbing the almost tears away from my eyes, I sighed and walked back to the bed. Looking at the glass cups the Doctor had set down, I rubbed Myka's back as I waited for Vanessa to light the candles.

I cleared my throat, "When my Christina had the flu, back in India, the Doctor did this same thing to her... Cupping... It worked wonders on her.." Vanessa just smiled at me as she heated up the first cup, I slid down a little lower on the bed, my hand never leaving Myka's skin, to allow her better access.

Her tremors had subsided by the time the doctor had finished placing the last cup on her back. Vanessa sat back, and watched my pocket watch for a few moments. "She should be fine for now, we need to wait for awhile before I remove the cups. Helena, would you like to settle your things here while I watch her?"

I raised my head, still rubbing small circles on Myka's back. "Yes, thank you. I would enjoy the chance to change into something more practical for the tasks at hand." Myka let out a small cough as Vanessa and I dragged my chest into the corner of the room.

The cottage that Myka called home was a small, two room flat with a hearth along the wall. The makeshift kitchen next to it, the bed.. Myka's bed, was placed directly across the wall from the the back of the room was her closet and dresser and the bathing room, a clawed tub sat toward the window, allowing a breathtaking view of the Orchard and lake in the the distance.

I smiled to myself as I ran my fingers across her blouses and trousers hanging there, a few smart vests and jackets. I came upon her dresses as I was hanging up my things, I ran my fingers over the soft fabric of one dark vermillion dress, pulling it up to my face,soft satin grazed my cheek. I inhaled the wonderful scent that still lingered on it. My mind drifted off to images of her dancing, laughing as she twirled around to some local folk music.

"Helena, I'm taking the cups off now." Vanessa voice erased the scene from my mind.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, just changing." I all but ripped my dress off, tossing it into a growing pile of clothes, and slipped into my blouse and trousers. As I was pulling up my boots my mind wandered back to the first time I saw my Myka... I really need to stop thinking that she is mine. The fire in her voice, wild curls bouncing definitely; a women like that would not tolerate being owned. I had thought as she stormed past my brother and I that she was the most handsome creature to ever grace my sight.

I came back into the front room dressing gown in hand, when Vanessa cleared her throat, "What?" I looked at the smirk on the good doctor's face, "I checked, this is the latest fashion for Irish farmhands."

I smiled as I walked over to Myka, Vanessa shook her head as we began to redress Myka "Now I see why Myka likes you, even if you are a Wells." The jibe was not lost on me. After we were sure Myka was tucked in, with a meal of soup and a few bits of bread that she was able to force down, the Doctor led me to the door with her instructions, "Lots of rest, plenty of fluids, wake her and force her to drink. I know first hand how stubborn she can be."

We chuckled at that, "A little Irish in her tea, if she needs help to ease the pain." Vanessa gave a nod, she would be back in the morning to check on both of us. I returned to check on Myka, she had turned over on her back, a leg had made its way from under the sheets. I ran my hand over it, pushing the limb back under the sheet. A sigh escaped her lips, and she snuggled deeper into the covers. I bent down, wiping her damp brow, then pressed my lips on her forehead to check her fever.

When I knew she was finally sleeping, I wandered over to her bookshelf, skimming over the valuable tomes. I came across one of my favorites, and my lips curled up, I hadn't gotten the chance to read it recently. Ms Bering certainly had her hidden depths. I put the book down on the chair next to the bed, letting my tea steep while I closed the cottage down for the night. I readied myself for evening vigil, and settled down with my tea and the book. Finally I began to read softly to the sleeping lass..."David Copperfield by Charles Dickens; Chapter one; I am born..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

I put the book down after the second chapter, at the sound of a raspy cough. I leaned over to check Myka, she was on fire, her body shook from the force of her coughs. I grabbed the pot and moved behind her, the beds sheets soaked from her fever. I wrapped my arms around her waist to steady her. The fits were becoming more violent, sweat poured off her skin.

I needed to get her fever down,fast. I put her arm over my shoulder,my other arm still wrapped around her waist and lead her to the bath tub. I moved to pour the remaining cold water Pete had brought, to cool her fever.

"H-h-helena, don't leave…" It was barely a whisper from Myka, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me with what little strength she had.

"I am here darling." I slid into the tub, both of us still clothed, behind her. I stroked her brow gingerly, and sighed as the water cooled her down. She leaned back into my arms, her coughing slowly subsiding. I murmured soft nothings in her ear as I felt her body cool down. "Come with me Myka." I whispered as I lifted us out of the tub. I sat her down by the hearth, grabbing a clean dressing gown and towel I said, "Drink this darling." Tilting a glass of water for her to drink from.

I left her for but a moment to change out the bedding and then stripped both of us of our wet clothes. Myka, now in warm dry clothes, stumbled back to her bed, leaning heavily on my arm for support."Don't leave." she rasped again.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said, slipping into the warm sheets next to her. I wrapped Myka in my arms, her hand clutching my shirt as she nuzzled into my neck. I breathed a sigh of relief, her skin had cooled, and she seemed more lucid. Thinking back to Christina's favorite song when she was ill, I hummed it near Myka's ear and eventually her coughing subsided.

Myka slept soundly, the fever receding, her rhythmic breaths against my neck had my mind drift into deeper considerations. I needed to come to terms with my feeling for this beautiful, loving, caring woman. Memories long buried forced themselves back on me, the reasons for my rebellion, for my forced marriage, for my family's shame towards me.

'Sophie' I whispered her name. I felt Myka stir in my arms, I resumed my humming until I felt her relax again. My fears of losing Myka to this sickness subsided as her breathing became softer and more steady within my arms. I settled back, letting my mind and my heart run free in this safe place.

Sophie was my families chambermaid back home. She used to try and hide her grins as she would help me change into my clothes, her hands would linger just a few moments longer as she would smooth down my blouse. Checking for any loose threads in my trousers as I readied myself for my parents onslaughts of hems and haws, her fingers would brush lightly over my skin when it wasn't needed.

Then I would be sent back to my room to change into those horrid dresses so as to receive the night's company properly. Every suitor they pushed upon me I would rebuff "Eyes too narrow… Too old… Too much hair.. No hair… Too many fathered children." Every one of them not to my liking.

"My dear child, no one man is perfect, heaven knows I had a fit grooming your father into the man he is today." My mother would retort before practically shoving me back to the dance floor. I would roll my eyes, and dance just long enough to disappear from her sight, and take my leave and head back to my room.

I always looked forward to meeting those blue-gray eyes, her eyes, only for me. Sophie would give a faint nod as she would come over to help release me from my prison of satin and lace. "Do you ever think there will come a day when we, as women are judged for the cut of our mind instead of our dress?" I whispered one night as Sophie unlaced my gown.

"One can only dream miss." Her voice a wistful sigh and our eyes locked in the mirror. I turned into her arms, my dress pooling at my feet. I ran my hands up her chest. I reached behind her and started to unbutton her uniform, slowly pressing my lips upon hers. Sophie's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling us closer. A mere wisp of breath separated our bodies, the feel of my blood starting to rush to my cheeks as our lips danced across one another was lovers embrace felt so right, my mind raced with thoughts so impure, and so strong I did not notice the faint knock at my door. In that moment mother stalked in to berate me, and she found me embracing one of the servants. Ohh, the shouting, the warm arms ripped from my body. Days had passed, the next suitor that came I agreed to marry. Sir Harry George, an older army man, just to be rid of my family's glares.

Myka, darling Myka was in far worse a condition than I was. Had survived far worse. As far as I had heard, Myka actually cared for her passed husband, missed him. I had rejoiced in the chance to be a widow. The only happiness Harry ever brought me was Christina, and honestly, most of that was my own work.

Myka… She is so strong, even with that pack of wolves for a family, and my brother at her heels she still managed to be cool, calm, collected. Myka had single handedly brought this orchard from the brink of ruin, back to it's place as the center stage for this town, and though my brother may never admit it, even he had been impressed with her skills in the world of finance.

Brilliant, confident, and able to stand up to a my family, the only people to have ever beaten me down. In every aspect of the word, Myka was the most stalwart of women to ever grace the shores of Ireland.

A loud knocking on the cottage door brought me out of my reflections, "Helena, it's Vanessa."

"Come in." I called as softly as possible, not wanting to wake Myka from slumber.

I heard another voice, "Let that Wells woman know I will be at the family house, waiting on her."

"Arthur, please, Ms Wells has been nothing but kind and caring for Myka. At least try to be civil." I smiled to hear the doctor scold the foreman. I tried to unwrap myself from the tangle of limbs before Vanessa entered, but to no avail. Vanessa raised an eyebrow, a slow smirk crossed her face as she came over to relieve me of the web that was Myka. "She has you wrapped up tighter than a fisherman's net Ms Wells, must have of been one hell of a night." I tried to hold back my blush, honestly, one would think the doctor would be more concerned about Myka's health than teasing me.

"Myka seems to be much improved.. How about a cup of tea while she sleeps?" Vanessa asked as she surveyed the wet clothes in the corner. "Then you can tell me what I missed last night."

As I tried to untangle myself of sheets and limbs, Myka coughed, then grabbed me closer, her hand fisted in my shirt. "Myka,I am right here." I whispered to her, her vice like grip eased, "It was a long night." I sighed as I made my way to the table, gripping the mug of tea in both hands.

"Tell me about what happened " The doctor scanned Myka's sleeping form, searching for any signs of worsening, or discomfort.

"It was touch and go for a while, her fever spiked and I had to soak us in the tub." Vanessa looked back at me with concern, "It was the only thing I could think of to bring her fever down. It seems to have worked, she didn't want me to leave her side, so… We both ended up in the tub." I took a long draw of my tea as I looked over at the doctor.

"Was that Mr. Neilson at the door with you?" trying to avert the tension from my unlady like appearance. A slight blush rose on the doctors cheeks "I want to check Myka out,use the cups again,would you like to clean up while I check on Myka?" As I was changing, a wondrous smell filled the air with it's tantalizing scent.

"Good morning, how's she doing doc?" I smiled to myself, Peter. Myka is blessed to have a friend like him.

"Pete, what have you brought?" I looked over at the plates and pots he had laid down on the stove. There were quite a few.

"Amanda was up all night cooking this for Myka." A few crumbs falling from his mouth as he lifted the lids, "Chicken soup, some salmon I caught the other morning; and her famous apple turnovers, the best in Ireland." I received a grin from this sweet man as he turned to Myka.

She stirred, and mumbled, "Pete?"

He went over to Myka's bedside, "Hey, how is my favorite fancy pants doing?" Myka gave a small smile, then turned back over, and closed her eyes.

We all breathed a small sigh and turned back to face each other, "It was a rough night for her Peter, thank you for this feast, give my thanks to your wife for me as well."

Pete laughed, "I'll tell her you liked it. I gotta go before Artie has my hide." He waved, racing out the door.

"So, Arthur wants to meet up with me?" I said as I put my hair up into a makeshift bun. "Vanessa, do you think you can stay with Myka while I attend to whatever business he has for me?" Not really waiting for her reply, I headed out the door, eager to get this done with.

There was a horse and cart waiting outside with Peter at the helm, "Milady."

He reached out in a sweeping arch, smiling to myself I climbed aboard. "Peter, you do not have to do this." with a flap of his hand and a boyish grin he dismissed me, "It's the least I can do, you will need something to get you around. Her name is Tilly, she is a good mare, Myka's favorite. So don't mistreat her or Myka will be super pissed."

He clicked his tongue and Tilly lead us to the family house. Before he jumped out, he gave me a soft smile, "I don't care what anybody says about the Wells, you are a good egg in my book."

Peter jumped off the cart, and almost landed in Arthur's lap, "Hey old boy, be nice." He shot Mr. Neilson a look.

Artie grabbed a piece of wood and threw it at the man-child, he missed by a large margin, and yelled "Stop telling people what to do, that's my job!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

I watched as Pete headed back to the Orchard, I turned back to the gruff foreman "Righty ho then. Shall we?" Artie opened the door and allowed me to enter first. After the door was shut we both were met with Icy glares. Myka's family was gathered around the dining room table, books and papers tossed haphazardly about the place. Mr Bering and Kevin both stood up, to shake Artie's hand.

"Glad to see you." said. Artie moved over to the only small clear space, dropping his large, black leather bag on the table. Mr Bering turned and led me over to a chair next to the foreman. "Ms Wells, how is Myka? Is she.. When can I see her."

I took his hand in mine, giving it a slight squeeze, "she is very ill Mr Bering, but the doctor is with her now, I am sure Vanessa will come speak to you about visiting her."

He gave me a small nod, "Call me Warren Ms Wells."

I responded in kind, "You may call me Helena." the man's eyes were sincere and filled with worry.

Kevin stood back from both of us "So it's Helena now is it?" He sneered, "I for one will never trust that woman, she's a damn Wells."

Warren spun around on his heels, his face mere inches from his son in law, "Listen up boy, she has been welcomed into this home with my blessing, you see that mess on that table you made? 'She' is here to straighten that up, and 'she' is here to care for Myka…."

Tracy stood up,taking her husband's arm "Come now Kevin, you said you would take me into town so I can get a new dress for the harvest dance, and I won't be settled until I know I have a decent one."

I growled at their antics, waiting until they left to mutter, "Selfish little twit." Truly all she cares about is a new dress? What about her sister? I scanned over the books and papers, "I think the first order of business should be figuring out the order in which all these belong."

The foreman and I spent the next hour going over the account books, and ledgers making decisions, such as which portions of the orchard should be harvested first and how to organize the extra hands for picking, driving the carts and caring for equipment at the end of the long days.

We were going over the finances of the house when Vanessa came in, "Mr. Bering, Myka is awake now. I understand you wished to see her as soon as possible." He jumped to his feet, ready to head out the door.

Arthur put a halt to their departure with a quiet cough, "How is she doing Vanessa? Um, doctor." I chuckled at his stutter and he gave me a stern sideway glance.

"She is still very weak Mr. Neilson. As serious as this is, most people I would recommend a month of rest and retreat, perhaps a visit to the hot springs, but this is Ms Bering." Vanessa smiled weakly, "I doubt she will tolerate more than a week at the most."

They quickly made their escape, and I smirked at Artie, "You two seem very fond of each other."

"That is absurd. I have work to do." The foreman stormed out of the room.

I looked back to the books with a sigh, and rubbed my aching temples. My mind wandered to Myka. She was amazing, her books and notes were meticulous, every penny accounted for, her eye for detail was astounding. I truly hoped that my slip up would not cause her any kind of real harm. With a small prayer under my breath, 'Please let her heal.' I went back to work.

I was called from my task by a loud knock on the door. The housekeeper answered and shouts were traded. I stood quickly from my desk, and set aside the books, prepared for all hell to break loose, when Claudia entered the room. A true blessing and curse walked toward me. "Mummy!"

Claudia held my dear girl in her arms, and Charles was a step behind them."Sister dear, look what I brought for you." Claudia shot him a dirty look and I knew it had been her idea to come. "Sister dear, I know you must be going insane without any servants here to help you, so," He paused for dramatic effect, "I have brought Chr…Mary...Sally, umm; The servant girl here to help you out." A big grin spread across his face, as if he had just delivered the Pope himself at my feet with an eloquent speech.

Looking over his shoulder, the poor girl seemed to be attempting murder by staring daggers at his back."Claudia, let me have Christina. Charles be a dear and go drive the buggy into the loch." A loud snort escaped Claudia, as I reached out for her hand, "Come my dear, I need you to fetch some things from town for me."

I walked past Charles, my fingers coming up under his chin, to lift his slack jaw back up, "Appearances dear brother. We must keep them up no matter what." The sweet taste of those hated words was something I would savor. It was what he had said everytime I refused to do something he wanted. Wearing dresses for instance.

Claudia,Christina and I left him behind to fetch Tilly. "Claudia, I abhor asking you this, but I am in need of your help. We.. I.. Myka… There are some clothes and bedding that need tending to. I also have a list of things I need from the market."

Christina swung between us, clinging to our hands to keep her feet off the ground. "Claudia, some of the things may be hard to find, the doctor informed me that Myka needs to be on a special diet, and I'm not sure you'll be able to find it all."

Claudia smiled at me, "Don't worry, I know just the place. The warehouse. If Mrs F can't find it, it doesn't exist." I handed Claudia the list, and hugged my little girl while she read. Oh how I had missed my Christina. I peppered her with kisses.

Christina giggled up a storm and blurted out, "Mummy, can I see ?"

I shook my head, looking into my little girls eyes I replied, "I am sorry darling, but Myka is too sick. Too sick to see a rambunctious little girl. Maybe in a few days." Claudia left for her mysterious warehouse, and I set about teaching Christina the proper physics behind a quality pillow fort. Occasionally I left her for a few minutes to deal with Arthur, and his annoying attitude. Something for which I felt extremely guilty, leaving my girl to deal with someone else's mess. Were it not for my admiration of Myka, and her dedication to this place, I would have let it rot.

It was during one of these brief stints away that I was greeted by a winded Claudia toting the packages I asked for. I grabbed a few of the bags for her, and together we entered the house once more. The first sight to meet my eyes was Charles preparing Christina to leave. She ran into my arms for a hug goodbye, and I caught her, whispering in her ear, "Be good darling, as soon as Myka is feeling better, you can come visit her."

My little girl begged me with pleading eyes, "Promise Mummy?"

With a kiss on her forehead, I nodded, "Yes my darling I promise." Charles stuck his hand in my way, taking Christina out to the coach. Damn him for wanting everything to fit his perfect banker's schedule.

When they disappeared from view, Claudia and I set to work cleaning all the clothes and linens in the cottage. "You can stay in the farmhands quarters nearby." I informed her lightly as we spread new sheets on the bed. The red-head let out a huge puff of air, and stared at me. "My dear, would I truly send you into that Lion's den?" I chuckled, she was so gullible sometimes.

Claudia smirked "Gee, thanks. I have no idea how my sister can stand sleeping under the same roof as them."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your sister?"

I heard a cough and shifting on the couch, Myka sat up stiffly, rasping out, "Charlotte, the housekeeper, she is Claudia's sister."

Claudia rushed over to Myka, wrapping her up in a big hug, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Myka coughed some more, her hand braced on Claudia's shoulder, and I wasn't sure if she was pushing her away, or using my nanny for a crutch to help her sit up. "Not too good, I'm afraid." Myka turned back over, settling further into the blankets and fell back into a fitful sleep.

"Claudia, why don't you take out the laundry and hang it up on the line, and get settled in. I will see you in the morning."

The next two days were spent getting the harvest going, organizing the town into manageable teams, and sending them across the huge orchard that was Myka's inheritance. Every able-bodied and willing man was brought in to help, creating a chaos one can only experience for themselves. Constantly people were slamming the door, tracking dirt, carrying bushel baskets of apples, and begging for advice on what to do next. Like a parade led only by children.

The perpetual traffic made my job of pouring over the books quite difficult. I would jump to help just to escape the imprisoning walls of my desk chair. Pete taught me the different whistles they used, my days were a blur of activity, and impatience.

Nights were much the same as well. Myka's fever would spike, the two of us in the tub to cool her struggling body. She clung to me, begging me to stay by her side. I Woke to the same tangle of limbs and sheets because she refused to sleep without me.

On the fourth night, we were in the tub again, this time in our knickers. Myka had gotten strong enough that I could at least help her out of her outer garments when the fever had taken hold. It was simple to tell when her temperature had gone up, she would violently protest that she did not need any kind of help from me. Right now however, she was stroking my cheek, and mumbling some kind of nonsense song.

It was sweet, and insanely comforting, listening to her voice with her hand on my face. Her fingers were calloused with work, but far softer than any man's. Myka turned up to look at me, and I had to remind myself she was delirious. She seemed so warm and enticing, even as she leveled me with an innocent smile.

"How are you feeling Myka?" I murmured, smiling back at her with a prayer to whomever was listening that she was getting better.

Myka ignored my comment in favor of an observation, "You are very nice Helena, for taking care of me. No one else cared. I'm glad you aren't like your brother. He's horrible." I stroked her head gently, humming in agreement as I tried to ignore the bees in my stomach, making a roiling mess of everything. Of course I cared for her, she saved my daughter, kept this town in shape, and gave her all for a family that despised her. How could I not? It was extremely difficult keeping a level head with her very attractive body against mine.

Before it hadn't bothered me much, but now, all I could smell was lavendar, wafting around Myka's thick curls, and her warmth against me spoke of an intimacy I could only dream of. Sophie and I never had a chance to couple, and I would never have stood for that bombastic fool of a husband to come near me for anything other than my duty as his wife. Sitting her with Myka, it would have been so easy to take advantage of her, corrupt her the way Sophie had me, but she was worth more than that.

I will not be the one to put the idea in Myka's head. She looked up at me, smiling as if the sun had come out after a winter's doldrums. There was intent behind the fingers stroking my cheek now, and Myka slipped her fingers around the back of my head.

Please, to any of the gods listening, give me strength, and for the love of all that is holy, don't let her-

Myka's soft lips brushed over mine as lightly as a feather.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N This is the last chapter that was posted under Dragonling 743.**

**Mine pick up at chapter 10 ,Posted in The Orchard.**

* * *

I turned my head the second her lips met mine. This is wrong, the screaming rampaged throughout my mind. I wanted her heart, not this delirious sickness, making her wish to kiss me. "No Myka. Let's get you out of this tub." I murmured, raising myself and her. Myka's hand kept a tight grasp around my neck.

"Helena, please don't." I ignored her weak plea, and moved us back to the hearth to remove our soaked clothes. Placing the warm, dry dressing gown over her, I averted my eyes from her body. Her mouth opened to say something, but I did not want to give her the time to speak.

"Myka, now is not the time." I offered her a steaming bowl of broth, "Drink this." Her shaking hand brushed against mine as I watched her lips blow the offending heat away. "I need to prepare the bed for you, I'll be back." Those green orbs looked up at mine with a pleading look that struck at my very heartstrings. "You will be just fine, I'm right here." I said as I made my way to the bed, changing the sheets out.

I could feel her eyes watching my every move, sighing to myself, I ignored it, knowing it was the influence of the illness. I bit my lip to keep my longing for her from escaping my heart. "Come, time for rest." I gave a small smile as she staggered to the bed, the bowl of broth still clutched in her other hand. Of course she wouldn't wait for my help. Myka slipped the bowl into my hands before flopping ungracefully onto the bed, her face was away from me as she whispered, "Thank you Helena..."

I put my hand on her back, "No need for thanks, after you heal up and look at your books, you may want to amend those words." A soft chuckle escaped those sweet lips of hers. I gave her a small smile as my finger brushed a loose curl behind her ear, bringing me back to that day at the lake, the small flecks of gold shining in her eyes as we talked to one another. I could not wait for her to get better, so that shining vision could be mine once more.

The next few days felt like a horrible dream, trying my best to focus on the tasks at hand. The harvest was going as well as could be expected, I had at least moved the paperwork to the cottage. What with all the bumps and bruises that the doctor had to attend to from the workers, Vanessa could not look after Myka during the day. My days were spent looking after Myka, and the Orchard. Nights I spent on the couch, my new makeshift bed, I could not allow myself to sleep in the same bed with her after that night in the tub.

Each day brought a sliver of light to my heart, Myka was starting to heal with each passing sunrise, I could feel her eyes staring at me from the bed as Artie and I went over the arrangements for the harvest dance "So, if I am to understand this, you are going to play with the others in this group as our music… What type of payment do the others expect Mr Neilson?" My eyes had blurred from all the information we had gone over in the last few hours.

"As I said Ms Wells, myself on the piano, Claudia and Todd will sing and play. They are not asking for any payments other than the standard, food and drink. As for Hugo, he prefers a bushel of Jupiters along with all he can drink, no coins will be needed."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I looked up at Myka's relaxed form. A small crooked grin had formed on her lips as her eyes fluttered shut and I smiled, "Very well, Ms Leena Is supplying the food and Mrs Frederick will supply the drink… How much is that?" The foreman looked over a few papers.

"Mrs Frederick is the caretaker for the local warehouse, where we need to take the harvest to so the apples can be shipped to other markets, she usually trades the unused empty bushels we have for the liquor. Her granddaughter, Leena and the other women cook. It's a fair trade, plus it keeps the cost down and the whole town is involved." My resolve and energy were disappearing faster than the workers rush to get home.

"Very well then, I shall see you in the morning, good night Arthur." I turned to check on Myka, her breaths were still ragged from the illness but there were no signs of the fever. I put the kettle on, while Arthur bustled out. There was a soft knock at the door and a shock of red hair showed up in the window.

"Mrs George, are you awake?" Came a hushed whisper.

"Shhh, I do not want to wake Myka, here, take this." I held out two cups and a bottle of whiskey. I grabbed the kettle and milk as I led us outside, "Leave the door open a crack so I can hear if Myka needs me." She did as told, and we sat on the porch swing, pouring out the tea and I added more whiskey than milk to both mugs. "Claudia, thank you for all you done. I think we both have earned this reprieve."

We toasted and drank, the young redhead choked back a cough, "Less whiskey next time." she choked out, "Mrs George... Uh... Ms Wells... Hum..." I rubbed the poor girl's back as she tried to find her voice.

"I think we are past the formalities, don't you? It's Helena, please." With that Claudia turned to face me, pulling her legs up under her.

"All of those are a mouthful, how about just HG?" I could see by the flush on her face that the one cup was already having its way with her.

I tilted my head in thought "Just between us friends, HG will be fine."

She smiled and poured us another cup "Why are you doing all this? I mean, it's like no big secret that the Berings and Wells can't stand each other. I mean, I get that Myka saved Christina and all, but… For as long as I have know Myka, she would never take help from anybody. 'Stubborn as a mule' that's what my sister always says." The girl mocked her sister's voice, I took a draw of my tea, and took some thought as to how I should respond.

"I am doing this because it is the right thing to do… And because it wouldn't happen any other way, you know how her family is." Claudia shuddered at my words.

"Yeah, they were pretty messed up after Myka and Sam left for America."

We sat on the covered porch drinking our tea as I watched the last slivers of gold set behind the trees.

Claudia broke the stillness of the evening, "You know HG?" A slight slur mussed her words, "I've never seen Myka let anyone help her the way you have. Even as sick as she is right now, she would always push away-" The young girl stopped mid-sentence, looking to her now empty cup, she poured yet another glass of whiskey and tea, and threw it back in one quick gulp, seeming to steel her nerves. "Myka trusts you and she just loves your little girl and that is a huge thing for her, she hardly ever does that with anyone she hasn't been friends with for a long time and then here you are… You doing all the stuff you are, and whatnot and…"

Claudia raised herself up from the swing in seeming embarrassment, and paused for a moment to catch her breath. She grabbed on to the doorjamb to steady herself, "Wow! That is some strong stuff HG, what was in that again?"

I stood up, smirking as I guided Claudia into the cottage, "Come along young lady, I think you have had enough 'tea' for one night." Once inside, I looked around for a place I could deposit her. Before I could really react, the poor girl collapsed onto the couch. My bed, I sighed and laid a blanket over her anyway.

I bustled about, cleaning things up, stowing the whiskey and emptying out the kettle. Once finished, I smiled at my soundly sleeping charges, I tucked the blanket under Claudia's chin and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. Then I made my way into the bed, I laid there on my back, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the distant sound of thunder and watching the flashes of light bounce off the ceiling.

I tried to think of anything besides Myka snoring softly next to me, and unbidden, thoughts of what Claudia had said running through my mind. I felt the bed shift and a arm slide over my waist, Myka had turned in to me, her body pressed against mine as she laid her head on my shoulder. I shifted my arm to wrap around her shoulder, and pressed my lips to her curls. 'Myka trusts you' Claudia's words echoed in my mind. "As I trust you my love." I whispered.

I was startled out of my sleep with the bed shaking. Myka's cough had come back full force. I stumbled to the stove, and grabbed the scented leaves I had Claudia purchase for me days ago. All the pots I could find filled with water, I brought them all to a boil.

"Hey what is that smell… Oh my God, is the place on fire!?" Claudia bolted off the couch, grabbing her head with one hand, Claudia fell back against the armrest, "Ouch, my head, what are you doing?"

I smiled at her outburst, "Here, drink this darling." I put a fresh cup of tea in her hand. "It's Melaleuca."

She looked at me with blank eyes, "Mela-what-now?"

I laughed at her bewilderment, "It is a leaf that they use to help clear up the chest." As the water boiled, I poured each pot into the tub with the leaves mixed in, until the tub was almost filled. Claudia slowly fell back asleep, and once to water had cooled sufficiently I brushed Mykas forehead with my lips. As I thought, her fever was gone. I pulled Myka's arm up over my shoulder to help her up.

In a moment of surprise, she whipped her arm away, "I can get up on my own thank…" Her words fell almost as fast as she did back to the bed. Myka sighed, looking up at me with just a hint of frustration, "Alright, maybe I might need help."

"Nice to see you are feeling better, now how about we try this again?" She raised her arm and dropped her head, mumbling out a defeated affirmation. I laid her into the steaming water, and places a towel under her neck, "I have to leave for a few things. Please behave and let Claudia help you back to the bed after the water has cooled." She turned her head to meet my eyes, readying herself to argue with me. I raised my hands and said, "Myka, all I ask of you is to just relax. Let the leaves do their work, and for the love of all that is holy, please let her help you."

* * *

I hitched Tilly up to the cart, and checked my pockets to make sure I had everything I needed. I grabbed the reins, and directed Tilly and I toward the warehouse just outside of place was bustling with workers loading and packing all sorts of goods. I walked further into the building, having been told by a nice young man where Mrs Fredric's office was located, and I shook my head, even far away from the orchard, I was still smelling it. Would I ever escape it?

"Tell me Ms Wells, what do you smell?"

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me, "Apples? How do you know my name Mrs?" I extended my arm to shake hands with the caretaker.

"I am Mrs Fredric, it is a pleasure to meet someone who's taken to the warehouse so quickly." She raised an eyebrow at my hand and handed me a bundle of the leaves and herbs I was going to purchase, instead of the hand I expected.

"How did you know?"

The caretaker handed me the bundle with a stone face, "It is well known that Ms Bering is very ill, these should help. Tell me Ms Wells, what do you plan on doing with yourself after Ms Bering is no longer in need of your nursing?" Her head tilted ever so slightly as she waited for my answer.

"As of yet, I have no plans. My brother would certainly like me to take care of the family finances, he seems to think I have a magic touch. But most likely I shall putter around in my workshop." I don't really know why I replied so fully.

"Tell me Ms Wells, how would you like to work in a place of endless wonder?"

I smiled and started walking with the woman "Endless wonder? Do go on."


End file.
